Mvs109: Klad
Dit is de kladpagina van gebruiker Mvs109. Hier vind je alle dingetjes die ik ooit eens snel heb geschreven. Er zit geen coherent verhaal achter, noch zal dat er ooit komen. Het is gewoon geschreven, omdat ik wat wilde uit proberen en daar zal het bij blijven. Sjablooninformatie *Naam hoofdstuk *Afbeelding *Citaat Algemeen: *Auteur *Verhaal *Fandom Versie *Versie *Datum *Alternatief Chronologie *Voorafgegaan door *Opgevolgd door Droompaard, H8 Summer Eastwest. Ze zag er goed overstuur uit toen zij en Naneha bij tegen elkaar opbotste. Overstuur en wat chaotisch, maar desalniettemin een vriendelijk meid, want ze bood direct haar excuses aan. Naneha twijfelde dan ook nog een moment of ze het meisje niet achterna moest gaan toen ze zo plotseling weg moest, maar Sneeuwstorm trok ongeduldig aan de teugel. Ze werd nerveus van de drukte, van de mensen om haar heen en als Naneha haar niet snel naar een rustigere plek zou brengen, dan ging het paard wel alleen. Nou ja, zij had zelf ook belangrijkere dingen aan haar hoofd. Ze moest het parcour nog uit haar hoofd stampen. Ook moest ze Sneeuwstorms manen nog invlechten, de bescherming moest nog om en, oh ja, zij moest zelf ook nog omkleden, maar waar haar moeder in hemelsnaam de trailer had geparkeerd... Naneha zuchtte. Aan de rand van het wedstrijdterrein trokken de Engelse weides zich uit. Hier was praktisch niemand waardoor Naneha Sneeuwstorm los durfde te laten. Het paard ging er direct vandoor. Sneeuwstorm vloog over hekken en sloten, bokte, stijgerde, hinnikte en rolde over de grond alsof ze door de duivel bezeten was. Naneha liet haar rustig uitrazen. Ondertussen liep ze richting de weides die waren toegewezen aan de wedstrijdpaarden om te razen. Uit ervaring wist Naneha dat haar mededeelnemers het niet konden waarderen als ze haar paard in de drukke weides zou laten uitrazen, maar hier op de brakke weides kon het geen probleem zijn. Een paar vreemde blikken kon ze echter niet ontwijken toen Naneha was aangekomen bij de wedstrijdweides en op het hek ging zitten. Ze vond een mooi plekje op het hoekje waarbij ze en Sneeuwstorm en de paarden in de weide in de gaten kon houden. Haar blik gleed naar een schimmel toe die al net zo lekker aan het spelen was als Sneeuwstorm een eind verderop. Naneha floot. Het waren een paar tonen uit Níl Sé'n Lá. Sneeuwstorm keek op, maar had duidelijk nog geen zin om te komen. Naneha floot nog een keer. Dit keer speelde ze de tonen wat langzamer, een signaal dat haar paard was gaan herkennen als een waarschuwing dat een beetje gehoorzaamheid gewenst werd. Uiterst traag kwam Sneeuwstorm overeind en sjokte ze naar Naneha toe. Op het laatst trok ze echter een sprintje en sprong met een mooie boog over het hek heen om in de wei terecht te komen. 'Uitslover,' zei Naneha en ze schudde theatraal het hoofd. Sneeuwstorm maakte en vrolijke stap op de plaats voor ze naar de spelende schimmel liep. Als de ruiter niet wilde dollen, dan kon de merrie het beter elders zoeken. Naneha hield haar blik half gericht op de ederan en half op het papier met het parcour. Toen zag ze in haar ooghoek nog iets bewegen. Naneha keek op. Dat donkerbruine haar in combinatie met die lichtblauwe ogen had ze eerder van wel erg dichtbij gezien. Zo'n halfuurtje geleden bij de stallen. De brunette had Naneha echter nog opgemerkt. Haar blik gleed naar de weide, naar de twee spelende paarden toe. 'Hé, Summer was het toch?' begon Naneha. 'Ben je een beetje klaar voor de wedstrijd? Je zag er nogal overstuur uit namelijk, maar als die witte schimmel daar van jou is, moet het wel goedkomen toch?' Droompaard, H10 Het was zo'n regenbui die je eigenlijk alleen in Engeland kon verwachten. De wolken hadden aanvankelijk niet zo dreigend geleken, maar van het een op het andere moment leek het alsof er een nieuwe zondsvloed uit de lucht kwam. Naneha propte het parcourplan nog snel onder haar kleren. Links en rechts van haar sprintten mensen naar de dichtsbijzijnde beschutting toe, maar het was zinloos. De regen doorweekten iedereen veel sneller dan ze konden rennen. Sneeuwstorm gaf er helemaal niks om. Die werd alleen maar... 'Sneeuwstorm!' riep Naneha naar haar paard toe dat in een kniediepe modderpoel aan het rollen was. Van alle dagen dat het geen probleem was, koos Sneeuwstorm nu net de enige dag uit dat Naneha moest zoeken, vechten en haasten om haar paard te wassen. Naneha boog zich ver over haar telefoon heen om te voorkomen dat deze nat werd en zocht de weersverwachting op. De hele nacht regen, maar morgenochtend was het droog. Sneeuwstorm buiten laten? Ze kon er prima tegen, maar dat betekende wel dat ze morgen heel vroeg moest opstaan om haar schoon te krijgen. Modderige paarden werden bij dressuur niet gewaardeerd en al dat schurende zand was ook geen lolletje. Maar Naneha moest nu wel echt naar binnen voor ze verkouden werd. De wind was wel een tikkeltje fris. De ruiter liep nog even naar haar paard toe, gaf haar een dikke knuffel en kwam zo onder de modder te zitten. Ach ja, de regen spoelde de modder er zo weer af. Haar telefoon trilde. Een berichtje van haar moeder. Of ze de stalmeester om een poetsdoek kon vragen, want degene die ze had was te vuil om aan te pakken. Handig. Blijkbaar was Naneha niet de enige die niks om de stromende regen gaf. Op een bankje bij de stallen zat een niet al te vrolijke jongen. Huilde hij nou? Dat was dan al de tweede vandaag die zich zo ellendig voelde, naast die Summer Eastwest. Ze hadden dit beter de Unhappy Cup kunnen noemen als het zo doorging. 'Hé, zonneschijn. Als het probleem niet bij je paard ligt, zou ik snel naar binnen gaan of je bent morgen ziek en kan de wedstrijd niet rijden. Dat is pas echt een reden om te snotteren,' zei Naneha. Inleiding Schoolpauze's zijn (meestal) fijn. Je zoekt wat vrienden op, kletst wat bij, klaagt over de school en als de bel gaat kan je met een opgelucht hart weer terug naar de les toe. Misschien heb je wat vrienden met wie je over je laatste verhalen en/of afbeeldingen kan praten en weten ze dat je een avatarfan bent. Mijn pauze's gaan een beetje anders. Als ik op school pauze heb, heb ik altijd wel wat kennissen bij wie ik terecht kan en dat is altijd reuzegezellig, maar als ik geen zin heb om de sociale vlinder uit te hangen zoek ik vaak een computer op of pak ik mijn mobiel om maar wat te gaan brainstormen. Dit zijn de verhalen die er uit komen. Vaak korte verhaaltjes waarin ik mijn favoriete personages eens uit ga testen in vreemde situaties. Ze hebben maar weinig hang naar de verhalen waaruit ze oorspronkelijk komen. Het zijn gewoon ideeetjes. Misschien verwerk ik ze nog eens in de "echte" verhalen, maar nu zijn nog gewoon voor de lol. Een ongewone beul IJs had zijn huid opengereten en hij had nachten gehad dat hij de bevriezingsdood vreesde. Aarde had zijn botten gebroken en hem een cel gegeven waarin hij zich levend begraven voelde, maar vuur was het ergste. Of eigenlijk waren het diens beulen die hij het ergste vond. Sadisten van de bovenste plank die de omgevingstemperatuur aanpasten naar zijn lijden en langzaam, maar pijnlijk te werk gingen. De Vuurnatie was altijd bijzonder wreed geweest voor zijn politieke gevangenen en Amon was geen uitzondering, maar de gevangen leider van de Gelijkwaardigen had tot dusver geen woord losgelaten. Niet tegenover de Waterstammen, niet tegenover het Aarderijk en al helemaal niet tot de Vuurnatie, maar de aangewezen beulen van de drie naties kenden elkaar en ze wisten dat hij het hier het ergste vond. '' ''Dus bleef hij hier. Tot hij praatte of tot hij bezweek. '' Het water was ijskoud, maar de douche was een welkome luxe na drie weken in een cel in de Vuurnatie te hebben gezeten. Zeker met de hittegolf die het land twee weken had geteisterd en nu eindelijk begon te verminderen. Niet dat dat nu Amons grootste probleem was. De kraan van de douche werd door een bewaker dicht gedraaid en de gevangen leider van de Gelijkwaardigen nam de handdoek aan om zich af te drogen. Er werd hem ook een nieuw tuniek aangereikt. De aanleiding daarvoor was Amon onbekend, maar hij nam het graag aan. Zijn gevangenisplunje was te smerig om vast te pakken. Het mouwloze kledingstuk was van katoen gemaakt en bosgroen geverfd, de broek van cafélatte bruin en de schoenen zaten redelijk lekker. 'Waaraan dank ik deze luxe?' vroeg Amon luchtig. Hij zocht naar een plaats om zijn handen te laten. Geen zakken of mouwen om ze in te steken, dus hij liet ze automatisch op zijn rug rusten. Zijn eeuwige koelbloedige houding trok het bloed onder de nagels vandaan bij zijn beulen. Gozu keek nu dan ook alsof hij Amon het liefst zou verdrinken onder de douche. 'Een andere beul neemt je vandaag onder handen,' zei Gozu. Hij stond tegenover Amon, eveneens met de handen op de rug, maar een tikkeltje voorovergebogen. Het was een reus van een kerel met een bleek ingevallen gezicht en felgele ogen. Hij was half Aarderijk, half Vuurnatie en hield er gemengden technieken op na wanneer het om verhoren ging. De Vuurnatie had Amon eerst een ander beul toegewezen. Een klein, iel vrouwtje dat zeer efficient te werk was gegaan, maar tijdens een martelsessie een hartaanval had gekregen. Amon had haar kunnen reanimeren. Hij had het oprecht nog wel willen proberen, maar op het moment dat het gebeurde zat hij vastgebonden op een stoel en het enige wat hij had kunnen doen was roepen. Maar wie luistert en nu naar het hulpgeroep van een man die gemarteld wordt? Dus nu zat Amon opgescheept met Gozu en net andersom. De twee waren aan elkaar gewaagd en Gozu belichaamde voor Amon alles waar tegen hij vocht: machtmisbruikende, dramawellustige, egocentrische stuurders. Het "onderzoek" dat de Verenigde Republiek had ingesteld om achter het doen en laten van de Gelijkwaardigen te komen, was vastgelopen. Tot zover er ooit al schot in de zaak had gezeten. Amon was de enige gevangene. De Gelijkwaardigen konden prima zonder hem verder. Daar had hij ze op voorbereid. Maar nu kwam er dus een andere beul? Dat kon interessant worden. Amon was wel benieuwd wat ze nu weer hadden bedacht om hem aan het praten te krijgen. Gozu had hij inmiddels wel door en aan de dagelijkse mishandelingen was hij gewend. 'Dus je geeft het op?' vroeg Amon op spottende toon. Gozu haalde luchtig zijn schouders op. 'Verandering van spijs doet eten,' was het simpele antwoord. Nu haalde Amon zijn schouders op. 'Jij denkt dat je hem wel aan kan?' De Val Zo snel als hij kon rende Noatak terug naar de stad. Zijn achtervolgers zaten hem op de hielen, stuurde hun elementen naar hem toe om hem te laten stoppen, maar Noatatk stopte niet.Twee dagen was hij hun gevangene geweest en dat waren twee dagen te veel. Nog heel eventjes en dan had hij Republicasia bereikt. De hoop gloorde weer een beetje voor de leider van de Gelijkwaardigen. Hij trok een laatste springt, schudde zijn achtervolgers af en verdween in een wirwar van steegjes. Hij durfde echter niet te stoppen met rennen voor hij voor "zijn" huis stond. Noatak liep het steegje naast het huis heen. Daar probeerde hij de eerste sport van de ladder naar zijn verborgen zolderkamertje te grijpen, maar nu pas besefte de man hoe moe hij eigenlijk niet was. Noatak zuchtte en liep naar de voorkant van het huis toe. Sinds jaar en dag lag daar onder de bloempot van azalea's een huissleutel verborgen. Noatak meende dat de bewoners de sleutel allang vergeten waren. Met de sleutel kon hij ongemerkt binnenkomen. Het huis was warm en werd verlicht door de eerste morgenstralen. Zo vroeg in de ochtend zou iedereen nog wel even in zijn bed blijven liggen, dus Noatak kon nog even rustig zijn gang gaan. De leider van de Gelijkwaardigen liep naar de keuken toe. Hij zag zichzelf in het spiegelbeeld van het gesloten raam: vuil, gescheurde kleren en onder de blauwe plekken en schrammen. Hij zag er verschrikkelijk uit en zo voelde hij zich op. Twijfelend keek hij naar de wijnkast, pakte er uiteindelijk toch maar een glas bij en liep met wijnfles en glas naar de woonkamer toe. De man lustte niet eens alcohol, maar het verdreef de onrust binnenin hem en gaf hem wat rust. Maar een glas was meer dan voldoende, wilde hij niet lallend door het huis gaan. Noatak wiste zijn sporen uit en liep de trap op. Hij zuchtte onhoorbaar. Dat glas wijn had hij beter boven kunnen drinken, wat nu was hij nog duizeliger dan daarvoor. Het idee dat de grote leider van de Gelijkwaardigen al achterover kon slaan van een glas goedkope wijn deed Noatak flauw laten glimlachen. Hij zou eerst maar eens gaan slapen, dan contact opnemen met het hoofdkwartier en dan zag hij wel weer. Maar de man had zijn concentratie beter kunnen bewaren voor het traplopen, want hij stapte verkeerd en viel acht treden naar beneden toe. De val moest door het hele huis te horen zijn geweest en Noatak had een kreet niet kunnen onderdrukken. Nog beroerder dan voorheen lag Noatak onderaan de trap, wachtend op het moment dat de bewoners uit hun kamers zouden stormen, hem zouden zien en de politie zouden bellen. Niet in staat zich te bewegen verwachtte hij het ergste. Het bleef een tijdje stil boven. Misschien waren de bewoners niet thuis? Maar dat idee stond Noatak net zo min aan als ontdekt worden. Als hij alleen was, echt alleen, en hij kon zich niet bewegen wat dan? De tijd tikte tergend traag voorbij, maar Noatak begon weer gevoel te krijgen in zijn lichaam. Na wat proberen ging hij voorzichtig staan. Het lukte. Geen ernstige verwondingen dus. Boven ging er een deur open. Noatak kreeg bijna een hartverzakking en verstopte zich. Ze moesten hem gezien hebben. Het kon niet anders. Hij moest wel ontdekt zijn. Lichte, snelle stappen daalden de treden af. Er zat bloed op de leuning zag Noatak. Zijn bloed. Uit een wond in zijn hand. De bewoonster moest het wel zien. Hij was er bij. ---- 154 NSK Het stormde in Republicasia. Stevige windvlagen trachtten keer op keer je omver te werpen en het zou niet lang meer duren voor het zou gaan stortregenen. Noatak spoedde zich door de stegen van de stad heen. Met een hand in zijn zak en de andere hand zijn capuchon vasthoudend probeerde hij zijn huis te bereiken voor de bui zou losbarsten. Sneeuw, geen probleem, maar aan regen had hij een hekel. De Gelijkwaardigen bestonden al een paar jaar, maar Noatak wilde de organisatie nog een tijdje in de schaduw houden tot ze de aantallen en de middelen hadden om de wereld te veranderen. Toch op avonden als vandaag benijdde hij de lieden die een normaal huiselijk leven hadden. Noatak keek uit naar zijn vakantie over een paar weken. Lekker terug naar zijn huis binnen de veilige muren van de Orde, maar tot die tijd liep hij hier in dit hondenweer. De chi-blokkeerder werd uit zij chagrijn gewekt toen hij om hulp hoorde roepen. Direct ging Noatak op het geluid af. Hij verwachtte een brute mishandeling door stuurders, maar vond een lompe straatberoving van een vrouw met een kind door wat niet-stuurders. Maar onrecht was onrecht. De leider van de Gelijkwaardigen sprong tussen de vrouw en de dieven, werkte ze snel tegen de grond aan en liet ze doodsbenauwd vluchten. Noatak had hun gezichten onthouden. Morgen zou hij ze wel een paar van zijn mensen achter de dieven aansturen. Hij wendde zich tot de beroofde vrouw. Noatak herkende haar, maar ook zij wist wie hij was. Ze deinsde achteruit toen ze het masker zag en drukte haar kind tegen haar aan. Op dat moment begon het te stortregenen. Binnen de kortste keren waren ze doorweekt. ‘Gaat het, mevrouw Pema?’ vroeg Noatak. Ze schudde haar hoofd en trachtte de baby te beschermen tegen de stromende regen. ‘Ze hebben mijn handtas gestolen,’ fluisterde ze. ‘Zat er veel in?’ vroeg Noatak. Pema huiverde. De toon waarop de man sprak was niet dezelfde die iedereen de rillingen bezorgden. Zijn stem klonk warm en bezorgd. ‘Niet heel veel, maar ze hebben wel mijn portemonnee meegenomen,’ zei Pema. De gure wind deed ze allebei rillen van de kou. ‘Loop anders even mee. Ik heb wel thee en droge kleren.’ De vrouw van de luchtstuurder schudde haar hoofd. ‘Vertrouw je me niet?’ ‘Nee,’ zei ze simpel. Noatak zuchtte. ‘Pema, jij en Rohan zijn drijfnat, ijskoud en Luchttempeleiland ligt hier nog drie kwartier lopen vandaan. Ga even met mij mee en ik zweer op het graf van mijn moeder dat jullie twee weer veilig thuis komen,’ zei Noatak tederder dan Pema ooit van hem voor mogelijk had gehouden. Ze knikte en volgde de man enkele straten door tot ze een huis ingingen. Er zaten een paar mensen in de huiskamer die verbaasder keken naar Pema, dan naar Amon. Ze liepen naar het achterhuis toe en stapten een lift in. Toen de deuren van de lift open gingen, besefte Pema dat ze in een van de kwartieren van de Gelijkwaardigen was beland. Het was het hoofdkwartier van de Gelijkwaardigen, maar dat hoefde ze niet te weten vond Noatak. En dit was slechts het topje van de ijsberg. Het hoofdkwartier lag onder de stad begraven in een wirwar van gangen en kamers en de gast zou hij maar een heel klein stukje laten zien. Noatak deed een deur open. Pema liep achter hem aan. ‘Nori, ik ben thuis en ik heb wat gasten meegenomen,’ zei de leider van de Gelijkwaardigen. Staande in de knusse woonkamer zag Pema een vrouw van haar eigen leeftijd in een leunstoel zitten. In haar armen hield ze liefkozend een baby’tje vast. ‘Wat is er met jullie gebeurd?’ vroeg ze verbaasd, terwijl ze het kindje in de wieg legde. ‘Overvallen door het hondenweer,’ bromde Noatak. Hij knoopte zijn tuniek los. ‘Nori, dit zijn Pema en Rohan. Ze is op straat beroofd.’ ‘Zijn de dieven opgepakt?’ vroeg Nori, terwijl ze Pema een handdoek aangaf. ‘Nee, maar ik stuur er morgen wel wat mensen achteraan,’ zei Noatak. Hij pakte zelf een handdoek en begon zich af te drogen. ‘Waarom ga je er nu niets aan doen?’ vroeg Nori. Pema luisterde met grote interesse naar het gesprek tussen de gevreesde leider van de Gelijkwaardigen en de vrouw die hem blijkbaar vrij aardig onder de duim had. ‘Ik kom net thuis van een tien uur durende patrouille. Mag ik even binnenkomen?’ verweerde Noatak. ‘Ik ben al dagen in touw, omdat jij zo nalatig was de medische verzorgen van je mensen goed te regelen,’ zei Nori geïrriteerd. ‘Maar…’ ‘Zorg jij er nu maar voor dat Pema geen last meer zal hebben van die dieven.’ Deadline '59 Het eindejaarstoneelstuk van een aantal studenten van Alfea neemt een drastische wending wanneer ze achter het verleden van hun docenten komen. Niet alleen is dit een verleden dat best eens in het licht mag worden gezet, maar ook een verleden waar men kan leren. Onder leiding van troubadoursfee Marije d'Or Cloche slaan de studenten de handen ineen om een spectaculair verhaal over vriendschap, verraad en verlies te vertellen. Personages: *William van Avalon: docent filosofie, verbannen Paladijn uit de Oude wereld, halfvader van Marije, geniaal. *Alei Faragonda: schoolhoofd *Brigitte Griselda: adjunct directrice, zelfverdedigingsdocent, vroeger zuster, halfheks, ooit inwoner van Domino's *Limmer Wizgiz: transformatie, leprauchum *Twalonius Palladium: elf, alchemie en simulator, ooit een machtige elvenfamilie. *Marie-Claire DuFour: fee, talentenscout, filmcarriere. *Florence DuFour: zus van, fee, beroemde fotograaf, goede band. Twee verhalen lopen parallel. Het verhaal van hoe de docenten elkaar ontmoetten na de val van Domino en wanneer de overheid diens macht misbruikt en hoe de studenten het verhaal ontdekken en dit verder uitgroeit tot een internationale samenwerking tussen verschillende scholen. Annders Een normale dag in de mijn als geopeiler verandert voor Ann in een hel als ze ingesloten raakt. Dankzij Deida, haar kirin, weet ze te ontsnappen, maar ze mag van haar familie niet meer terug de mijn in. Verscheurd tussen financiële problemen en de doodsangst om terug te gaan, lijkt het dilemma het hele gezin naar de afgrond te trekken. Er komt echter hulp uit onverwachte hoek. Ann kan naar Yraif gaan, een magische school voor adellijke kinderen om hen voor te bereiden op hun rol later in de wereld. Er ligt echter iets in de school wat het lot van alle mijnwerkers in Hasburg voorgoed kan veiligstellen... Personages Ann Selevis Tweede kind en oudste dochter van Sandra en Kees Selevis. Ze werkt als sinds haar tiende als geopeiler in een van de vele mijnen van het koninkrijk Hasburg en is de kostwinner van het gezin sinds haar ouders zijn overleden en haar broer invalide is geraakt. Ann heeft (door de stress) lichtgrijze haren. Haar ogen zijn leisteengrijs. Doorgaans zit ze onder het vuil uit de mijn. Ze heeft een hele bleke huid, draagt praktisch altijd werkkleding en is lichtelijk gespierd. Ze is vrij lang en erg mager. Qua karakter is Ann vrij teruggetrokken. Ze wil geen problemen veroorzaken of verergeren. Van het problemen oplossen is ze ook niet echt, maar ze is er voor iedereen die haar nodig heeft. Alles waar ze zelf moeite mee heeft, houdt ze voor zich. Personage HPG ''Dit is niet het officiële sjabloon. Slechts een test voor het uiteindelijke HPG personage sjabloon, dus gelieve deze niet te gebruiken. P.S. NIet zo knap in het echt als op de afbeelding. '' Is bijna twaalf als ze naar Zweinstein gaat. Favoriete vak is Magische Theorie. Niet sportief aangelegd, loopt liever wat te dagdromen. MagiCats namaak ''Geschreven met de toestemming van Morgenpoot. Dit is een voorbeeld van (een beginnetje) over hoe ik de Fire Dynastie had aangepakt. '' ''Ik werk liever met Nederlandse termen vandaar dat het hier vuur, vlammen, enzovoort heet. Daarnaast wijk ik ook af van de termen dynastie en familie. Die laatste om de reden dat je dan telkens vers bloed nodig hebt om uiteindelijk incest te voorkomen (ver vooruit denken met wereldopbouw). De Vuurkatten De vuurkatten kunnen erg hoge temperaturen weerstaan en hun vacht vat nauwelijks vlam. Daarnaast hebben ze ook nauwelijks water nodig om te overleven. Ze kunnen echter slecht tegen de kou en kunnen niet zwemmen. De vuurkatten wonen in het noorden van de stad, zo dicht mogelijk bij de vulkaankrater als mogelijk is. Ze kennen de uitgeholde grotten als geen ander en kunnen door gangen heen waar het voor andere katten al ondragenlijk heet is. Vuurkatten jagen gewoonlijk op hagedissen en slangen. In een enkel geval weten ze een vogel te vangen die op de vulkaan neerstrijkt. Ze zijn overdag actief. Vuurkatten zijn temperamentvol en vaak erg enthousiast, misschien ook wat heetgebakerd. Ze hebben doorgaans energie voor tien en delen hun passies graag met hun omgeving. Stiekem scheppen ze er ook genoegen in om te zien hoe niet iedere kat de hoge temperaturen kunnen weerstaan, maar ze zullen het nooit zo ver laten gaan dat een kat zichzelf zal verbranden. Hun wijken worden beschermd door een grachtengordel aan lava en is het moeilijkste te veroveren van alle wijken. Machten Net zoals bij ieder element hebben de vuurkatten een onderverdeling in krachten. Lava macht Deze katten zijn in staat om lava/magma te beheersen tot een bepaalde hoogte. Ze kunnen zonder problemen over lava lopen, het laten afkoelen of juist verhitten. Als ze op vaste grond staan, verandert de aarde onder hun voeten direct in lava, waardoor ze eigenlijk altijd binnen de vulkaan blijven om uitslaande branden te voorkomen. De familie is verantwoordelijk voor de verdediging van de vuurwijken. Deze katten hebben hun onderkomen zo diep mogelijk in de vulkaan als mogelijk is. Vlammen macht Deze katten kunnen hun omgeving in lichterlaaie zetten. Het is echter een macht die ontzettend veel oefening vereist, omdat je de controle er snel over kan verliezen. De opleiding van katten met deze kracht wordt dan ook scherp in het oog gehouden door het stadsbestuur. Deze katten hebben hun onderkomen bij de in- en uitgangen van het gangenstelsel. Ze houden wel van wat frisse lucht en wat licht, maar er is voornamelijk steen in de buurt wat ze niet in brand kunnen zetten. Wat je dagelijks moet schrijven om NaNoWriMo te winnen Tekst gekopieerd van De Sintelvuren als voorbeeld. '' Met een elegantie die men alleen van een geoefende schrijfster kon verwachten, bewoog de kleine hand vluchtig over het papier om de laatste streken om sierlijke wijze definitief te maken. Ze reikte opnieuw naar de inktpot, terwijl haar vrije hand angstvallig de laken mouw uit de buurt hield van de nog natte letters en doopte de kwast in de zwarte vloeistof. De overtollige druppels vielen weer terug in de pot. Toen zette ze de volgende tekens op het papier. Het waren namen. Haar ouders hadden het belachelijke idee gehad om haar nog ongeboren babybroertje naar haar grootvader te vernoemen. Gookung. Naar de grote generaal Gook, die het lef had om de drieëndertig jaar jongere dochter van zijn beste vriend te trouwen zonder om haar mening te vragen. De grote generaal Gook die dacht dat hij wel even met de eer kon strijken voor het succes van het gigantische handelsimperium Alirium dat al eeuwen in de handen van de familie Ong was. De grote generaal Gook die meende dat de bijkomende privileges en ontiegelijke rijkdommen van de Ongs nu ook aan hem toebehoorde, omdat hij de erfgenaam van Alirium had verkracht. De grote generaal Gook die, wat Alira vermoedde, was vermoord toen hij Alira’s zwangere moeder had bedreigd. Alira wist niet wat haar ouders bezielde om dat monster van een grootvader te associëren met de onschuldigheid van een nog niet geboren kind, maar ze wist wel dat ze zoveel mogelijke alternatieven ging opnoemen totdat ze van gedachten zouden veranderen. En misschien werd het een zusje. Goka. Nee, haar ouders konden de pot op. Voorzichtig legde Alira de kwast neer. Er waren een paar lokken zwart haar losgekomen die nu in haar gezicht hingen. Het vijftienjarige meisje maakte haar hele knot los om vervolgens alles weer op te steken. Ze zuchtte. Nu de schemering was gevallen en de duisternis als een luik voor de ramen zat, voelde het huis nog benauwder aan dan het in werkelijkheid was. Het was niet klein, daar niet van, maar voor een generaal was het ondermaats. Zeker als je in acht nam dat dit het huis was van een Tezu. Geesten zij dank was haar oma Jeonga zo genadig genadig geweest dat Alira haar grootmoeders familienaam mocht dragen. Jeonga was geen Tezu. Zij was een Ong. De Ong en Alira zou haar opvolgen als meesteres van Alirium, terwijl ze er waarschijnlijk nog een of andere succesvolle militaire carrière op na moest houden. Ach, het was haar grootmoeder en overgrootmoeder ook gelukt, dus dan zou zij het ook wel aankunnen. Maar hoe sneller ze hier het huis uit kon, hoe beter. Altijd die geur van muf, vochtig hout. Altijd die olielampen die eeuwig flikkerde in de tocht en dan de overbevolkte kamers. Er was ergens een ongeschreven regel dat een generaal minimaal tien bedienden in huis moest hebben om een beetje waardig over te komen. Alira’s vader had er twaalf aangenomen waardoor er in praktisch iedere kamer wel een of andere stijve snoeshaan het koper voor de derde keer op een dag aan het poetsen was, omdat er gewoon niet genoeg werk was. Het zou eens tijd worden dat de Vuurheer haar vader weer eens aan het werk zette. Dan kon de familie mooi naar de andere kant van het Aarderijk verhuizen, Mikazi of zo, en kon Alira bij haar oma intrekken. Iedereen blij. Alira wierp nog een blik op het boek dat naast haar kalligrafieset open lag. Het boek bevatte een beknopte familiegeschiedenis van de familie Ong en Alira’s interesse was blijven hangen op een van haar favoriete verhalen: over hoe haar verre overgrootouders Kingeon en Jeongzin talloze schatten wisten op te sporen. Broer en zus. Samen sterk en samen op avontuur. Het mooie was dat al die schatten nog steeds in bezit waren van de familie. Er klonk een bescheiden klopje op haar deur wat Alira herkende als dat van haar broer Ba Tu. De jongeman wachtte niet op antwoord en deed in plaats daarvan gewoon de deur open om vervolgens naar binnen te strompelen. Alira sprong overeind om hem te helpen, maar hij had haar bed al bereikt voor ze de kans had. Met een plof liet hij zich op de zachte lakens vallen. De witte verbanden staken akelig af in het licht van de olielampen, maar het waren de wallen onder zijn ogen die Alira meer zorgen baarden. ‘Veel pijn?’ vroeg ze, terwijl ze naar de deur liep. Op de gang stonden drie bedienden paraat om deminste wensen te vervullen en ze kon vaag de stem van haar vader horen die beneden aan het overleggen was met de burgemeester. Ze sloot de deur. Een beetje privacy was welkom in dit huis. ‘Mag geen pijnstillers tot na het eten,’ klaagde Ba Tu. ‘En papa bleef maar zeuren over hoe oma mij gemakkelijk tot de Militaire Academie had kunnen laten toetreden zonder toelatingsexamen te doen. Ik heb me helemaal de pleures getraind voor dat examen.’ ‘Het was blijkbaar niet genoeg,’ zei Alira. Ze hielp haar broer om wat comfortabeler op het bed te gaan liggen. ‘Die hufter van een Chan speelde vals. We mochten geen vuurzeetechnieken tegen elkaar gebruiken, maar dat had hij blijkbaar niet begrepen en met onze lijn van vuurstuurders had ik natuurlijk geen kans,’ zei hij. Met zijn gezonde hand streek hij voorzichtig langs zijn gewonde arm. Onder het simpele gewaad zat nog meer verband, wist Alira. Het vuur van Chan had hem letterlijk overspoeld en aangevreten. Op de meeste plekken waar het slechts een paar zwaardere eerstegraads verbrandingen, maar zijn arm was er erger aan toe. ‘Geen kans? Onze familie ontwikkelt al technieken sinds overgrootmoeder Agni Alira! Ze heeft praktisch de basis opgezet voor…nou ja…alles wat we nu gebruiken op militair gebied.’ ‘Tezu’s zijn waardeloze vuurstuurders. Niet gefocust en ongecontroleerd. Ongs zijn van oorsprong handelaren en als we al enig talent geërfd hebben van die kant, dan betreft dat defensieve technieken waar ik dus geen klap aan heb als ik hoge generaal wil worden. Chans voorvaderen hebben echter de hele piratenvloot verast. Een hele vloot schepen,’ zei Ba Tu nadruk leggend op de laatste woorden. ‘Waarom zou je je eigen troepen niet verdedigen?’ vroeg Alira wetende dat haar broer meer last had van de pijn dan hij toe wilde geven. ‘Je eigen troepen verdedigen is leuk wanneer je behoort tot de binnenlandse strijdkrachten zoals jij waarschijnlijk gaat doen, maar ik moet later toch iets fatsoenlijk kunnen laten affakkelen om de familie eer nog een beetje te redden.’ Deze opmerking leverde hem een por tegen zijn arm op en een zus die haar woede maar stopte in de kalligrafie. Ba Tu probeerde zich op te richten. ‘Liertje,’ zei hij. ‘Klein zusje van me. Ik had het over Tezu, hé. Ong hoeft niks meer te bewijzen, maar Tezu heeft niks belangrijks meer gepresteerd sinds grootvader Gook de aanval op de Zuidelijke Luchttempel leidde en dat is alweer bijna veertig jaar terug. Papa is een beetje een faalhaas, mama heeft helemaal geen kennis van militaire zaken en zelfs onze familie in de Vuurnatie heeft er weinig van gebakken de laatste tijd. Als oma zich niet over ons ontfermd had, waren we waarschijnlijk gedegradeerd tot luitenants of zo.’ Alira zei niets. In plaats daarvan maakte ze een schrijffout waardoor ze kwaad een streep door heel het blad zette. Het was ook allemaal hopeloos. Haar familie was hopeloos. Stelletje kortzichtige idioten die niet verder konden kijken dan hun eer lang was. Wat had je aan afgebrande steden en uitgemoorde bewoners? Wat had je aan een natie bestaande uit alleen maar soldaten? Wat had je aan land besmeurt met roet en as? Maar het was nutteloos om nu politiek met haar broer te gaan bespreken. Hij gedroeg zich altijd als een ontzettende zielenpiet wanneer hij zich niet goed voelde. Wat dat betreft had mama hem best eens wat harder morgen aanpakken. Ze durfde haar dochter te bedreigen met “corrigerende tikken” dus waarom haar zonen niet? ‘Liertje,’ zuchtte Ba Tu. Alira negeerde hem. ‘Ik vertrek binnenkort van de Vuurnatie. Wie weet hoe lang het dan nog duurt voor ik je zie. Dat kan wel jaren duren.’ ‘Jij wilde daar naartoe, in plaats van door oma en opa getraind te worden,’ zei Alira. Ze zond haar broer een dodelijk blik. Hij keek haar op zijn meest beteuterd aan en spreidde zijn armen. Alira twijfelde een moment, slaakte toen een diepe zucht en ging toen naast Ba Tu op bed liggen. Hij vond het niet genoeg en ving haar in een omhelzing die maar wat slapjes aanvoelde. ‘Ik ga dit missen,’ zuchtte hij. ‘Zoek een vriendin,’ zei Alira. ‘Die heb ik eentje in de Vuurnatie, dat weet je, maar ik weet niet…We lagen al bij elkaar in bed sinds we oud genoeg waren om uit onze wiegen te klimmen. Ik weet niet beter of ik heb een zusje die midden in de nacht bij me in bed kruipt, omdat ze bang is voor het onweer.’ ‘Of een grote broer die de schaduwen op de muur zo eng vindt, maar ook niet met het licht uit durft te slapen en daarom maar bij mij kwam liggen. Je bent een doetje, Ba Tu,’ zei Alira. ‘Hoe zou het nu met Ho Tu gaan? We hebben al een tijdje niks meer van hem gehoord,’ zei Ba Tu denkend aan zijn jonge niet-sturende broertje die naar een kostschool in de Vuurnatie was gestuurd. ‘Die vermaakt zich wel. Hij kon het altijd met iedereen vinden. Waarschijnlijk wordt hij later zo’n type dat de wereld over reist en een beetje liedjes zingt,’ zei Alira. ‘Misschien wel ja,’ zuchtte Ba Tu. Alira voelde hoe zijn ademhaling vertraagde en hoe hij langzaam in slaap viel. Het zou wel raar zijn als hij hier niet meer was. Dan zou de aandacht van haar ouders zich verplaatsen van hun voorbeeldige oudste zoon naar hun eigenwijze oudste dochter die nodig eens ingebonden moest worden. En die verplaatsing van aandacht zou waarschijnlijk niet al te soepel verlopen, omdat er nog een klein, schreeuwend broertje was die zijn moeder maar niet met rust wilde laten en altijd zijn zin moest hebben. Het jammeren was, was dat hij dat ook altijd kreeg. Testje personages Warrior Cats Donderclan Nog naamloos verhaal De strijd was al gestreden. De verliezen al geleden. Wat restte was simpelweg een formaliteit. De laatste eindjes aan elkaar knopen. Ruth Deze jonge vrouw uit de Rode Stad is wanhopig toe aan een verse start. Will Stalknecht in dienst van zijn oom tot hij er achter kwam dat hij bij die stoeterij geen toekomst meer had. Is vervolgens met het geld van de erfenis van zijn ouders naar de tovenaarsschool gegaan in de hoop zo de kans te krijgen ergens anders een eigen stoeterij op te zetten. Gouden Bel opmaakproblemen '''This text is not collapsible; but the next is collapsible and hidden by default:'' This text should be hidden by default. This text should be visible as well. How about this one?''' Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Klad